First Kiss
by hotflower06
Summary: Takes place after Tohru is released from the hospital. Similar to Growing Apart but more fluff from Tohru and Kyo, sorry it's such a bad summary.
1. Wow

**Author's Note: I'm sorry to say I will be no longer updating Growing Apart because it wasn't going the way I planned. But this story First Kiss will be very similar to how I wanted Growing Apart to be. Enjoy this first chapter and don't forget to review and if you really want me to continue Growing Apart I will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets**

* * *

Tohru couldn't stand it she loved him! And it hurt that she couldn't have what she wanted that's why she ran. But Kyo was right, she was still recovering she shouldn't be running she should be in bed resting. Not that she could though, her dreams would only lead her into thoughts about Kyo and she would wake up realizing it could never be. They could never be.

She couldn't run anymore, her legs ached too much she had to sit down, she sat down on a low cement wall waiting a few minutes before she would run again. She was sure Kyo wasn't that far away but she wasn't going to look in his direction she wasn't ready.

Kyo saw her in the distance; he pushed himself to go that much faster he wasn't making the same mistake again.

"You know you really shouldn't be running," was the first thing he said

_Bad move_ he thought, she jumped up and began to run but not before he grabbed her wrist

"Wait Tohru," He pleaded

She turned to look at him "Let me go!" she shouted struggling to get out of his grip; tears began to fall from her brown eyes.

Kyo stood there shocked _now is the time_ he thought _there's no turning back_ "Tohru I'm sorry..." he began

"I don't need your apology," she said her eyes were hostel, a look he had never seen from this cheery girl.

"I know I hurt you, and I was wrong to but now I see I do love you, and if you're willing to take this idiot back then please do," he begged

Tohru stood there shocked her eyes turned soft at his words especially 'I do love you'

"I love you too Kyo! I'm sorry I ever doubted you!" she shouted happily pulling him in a hug for a second forgetting the curse.

He willingly hugged her back, they both waited for the 'poof!' but it didn't come

_Strange_ they both thought

"Isn't there supposed to be a 'poof'," Tohru thought out loud

"Yeah, I thought so to," Kyo said still hugging Tohru, he didn't really mind that he wasn't turning into a cat he was happy, ecstatic!

"Oh great I must be dreaming again," Tohru said out loud "I must have been so tired from running that I fell asleep and now I'm dreaming of you again," continued Tohru

"This isn't a dream, I think maybe I've been released from the curse it's happened to Momiji and others,' Kyo said.

"Really the curse is broken!" Tohru shouted happily

"For me it is at least," Kyo said smiling back and pulling her into a tighter hug

Tohru smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder

"Tohru," he whispered

"Yes," she answered and looked up, he bent his head down and kissed her

_Wow_ they both thought as they shared their first kiss as they felt the sparks fly between their lips.

"Wow," Tohru said

"Exactly what I was thinking," Kyo said

* * *

**AN: Hoped you liked it! Remember to review! And if you want me to not end Growing Apart just say**


	2. Suprise!

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

* * *

Tohru and Kyo walked back home hand and hand, happy to be with each other.

"Everyone's going to be so surprised," said Tohru

"Yeah, I know I can't believe my curse broke before Yuki's," said Kyo, "But whatever the reason I'm glad to have done something that rat can't," Kyo boasted.

Tohru just smiled

They walked into the house

"Where's that dog and rat?" asked Kyo noticing it was way too quiet in the house.

"They must be out," said Tohru taking off her shoes

"Oh well," Kyo said he leaned down to kiss Tohru

"Surprise!" shouted all the zodiac, Arisa, Hana, and Kazuma

"What!" Tohru said shocked

"Sorry Kyo kun, we didn't mean to interrupt you kissing Tohru," said Ayame

"How many times have I told you not to call me Kyo Kun?" asked a glaring Kyo

"Too many times to count," Ayame joked

"What's all this for?" asked Tohru, then she turned to Kyo "oh no! It's your birthday isn't it?" asked Tohru, her eyes were so wide they looked like they were bugging out of her head. _I'm his girlfriend how could I not know his birthday! _Tohru shouted to herself

"No!" Kyo shouted "sorry Ayame made me mad," he apologized to Tohru

"No it's a welcome back our pretty flower party!" shouted Shigure

"That's a long name," mumbled Yuki

"She may not be a flower anymore," whispered Ayame

"Your right my good friend, Kyo what have you done to Tohru!" shouted Shigure in playful shock.

"Nothing you pervert!" Kyo shouted back

"You better not orangey, just because you kissed her doesn't mean you can do anything with her, remember you broke her heart," reminded Arisa.

"How did you know we kissed?" asked Kyo

"We spied," answered Hana

"What?" asked Tohru her face was still in shock

"We wanted to make sure he kept his hands off of you," said Arisa

"But he didn't, he held you for 2 minutes and 30 seconds," Hana said her face lacking any emotion.

"That long? What were you two doing? And in a public place tsk tsk," Shigure said, shaking a finger back and forth.

"Shut up you damn dog!" shouted Kyo, he was ready for a fight

"Dog? You must be mistaken I'm completely human," smiled Shigure

"You know what I mean you damn mutt," Kyo retorted

"Maybe," said Shigure "but instead of wondering what I am, let's eat cake," he said.

Yuki rolled his eyes "How many times do I have to say, there's no cake," he said

"No cake? You can't have a party without cake," Ayame said "This isn't right I'll go get cake," Ayame said leaving.

"Wait for me my friend!" called Shigure following behind

"No cake?" asked Arisa "I came here expecting cake," she said annoyed

"I can make some!" panicked Tohru, she knew that glint in her blonde haired friends eye.

"No it's fine, I can go make it," Kyo said heading to the kitchen

"I'm not eating anything you make," Yuki said, gagging at the thought

"I wouldn't poison it you stupid rat," Kyo said, pulling out the supplies

"Can you quit calling me 'rat'," Yuki said glaring at Kyo

"Why would I? It's not like you're freed from your curse," said Kyo

"But I am," Yuki said

Kyo dropped the flour at that comment

"What?" Kyo asked, completely in shock

"Yeah it happened, when I went to meet Michi," Yuki said happily

"That can't be," Kyo said

"You're only saying it bec-wait! It happened to you too!" Yuki said in realization

"Yeah, and good thing, what would the Yankee and Psychic girl think if they saw me transform?" whispered Kyo remembering the girls were only in the next room.

"Oh, that was really lucky then," Yuki whispered back

"No bloodshed yet? You guys must be warming up to each other," joked Kazuma

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other

"Your right," Yuki said in shock "I must be coming down with something, because I'm not as stupid as that cat," Yuki calmly said pointing at Kyo.

"What? I think you got it wrong, you're the stupid one!" shouted Kyo

"Really? Who's the class president?" asked Yuki

"See you're stupid, you don't even know the president is you!" Laughed Kyo

Yuki just rolled his eyes and left the kitchen with Kazuma

"Need any help Kyo?" Tohru asked entering the kitchen

"No, I'm fine," he said measuring the ingredients

"Ok, but I'll wait here just in case," Tohru said standing by the door

"So I'm not the only one who had their curse broken," Kyo said sadly

"I know, Hatori said Akito had let the rest of you go," Tohru smiled

"Wow in away it's kind of sad," Kyo said

**

* * *

**

AN: OK weird ending, but I hoped you liked it R&R please!


	3. Time Alone If Only It Could Last

With the loss time, that Tohru had missed while she recovered in the hospital she had to make it up. Tohru sat through another agonizing test, good thing Yuki had brought her study sheets and notes during her recovery or Tohru surely would have flunked.

"Time," called her teacher picking up the test from Tohru's desk.

Tohru drew in a deep breath and slid back on her chair; even though she had checked through the test three times she wasn't sure about some of her answers. She looked up at her teacher as she graded the test only taking a few minutes.

"Good job Tohru," the teacher said putting the test on her table, the test read 98 in big red numbers.

Tohru smiled happily down at it

"And have a great summer," Tohru's teacher said smiling "you deserve it," she added

"Thank you, you too," Tohru replied picking up her supplies and exiting down the corridor where Kyo was waiting.

"How was it?" Kyo asked, he guessed it was good by Tohru's huge smile

Instead of answering she lifted up her test

"Wow, you did great Tohru," Kyo complemented

"Thanks Kyo," Tohru said, she then but the test in her bag and slid her hand into Kyo's, this made both Kyo and Tohru blush. It had only been a week, but what an amazing week it had been, Tohru and Kyo had become completely inseparable.

Where ever they went from staying at home to going to the market, news of them dating had spread quickly. Girls were upset over the whole ordeal and wished that Kyo had fallen for them, while most of the boys seemed confused at Kyo's drastic change it wasn't that long ago when he had said he didn't want a girlfriend.

Once Kyo and Tohru got back to Shigure's house they walked into the kitchen to find a note from Shigure stating he was out with a meeting with his editor. Meaning the two of them were alone, since Yuki was also out on a date with Machi.

The awkwardness between them when they were alone had grown, Tohru and Kyo stood in the kitchen each debating what they should do next.

After a few silent minutes it was Tohru who spoke "why don't we watch a movie," she suggested, instead of waiting for Kyo's answer she walked over to the TV, Kyo followed.

After surfing through the channels they landed on the movie 27 Dresses

"Is this ok?" asked Tohru

Truthfully Kyo would have preferred a movie with action and adventure but one look towards Tohru changed his mind. Her eyes were drawn to the TV, and at that moment he didn't mind watching a chick flick, anything for her.

"Yes its fine," he said he gently pulled her so her head was leaning on his shoulder. She blushed at his forwardness. "Sorry," he said as his cheeks slowly turned red as well

"Its fine, I kind of like it," she said

Kyo smiled at the comment he moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

As the movie went on, he spent most of the time looking at her face, as she watched the movie.

Her expression changed and she constantly asked questions

"How does she do that?" Tohru asked as they watched the first scene as Jayne juggled two weddings in one night.

"I don't know," Kyo answered looking down at Tohru

After the movie they made dinner together

"Kyo you are a really good cook," complimented Tohru

"You made most of it all I did was the rice balls," he said blushing

Tohru smiled "I know you're still a good cook though,"

He smiled at her compliment

After they finished their dinner and left some on the side for Shigure and Yuki (against Kyo's wishes) they washed the dishes.

"I wash you dry, does that work for you?" asked Kyo

Tohru nodded, and then a thought crossed her mind

As Kyo filled the sink with water and soup Tohru grabbed a clean towel from the laundry.

Kyo grabbed the first plate and scrubbed it

"Here let me help," Tohru said dropping the towel and walking behind Kyo. Then she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Tohru?" he asked her

"I'm helping," she insisted lifting out her hand trying to grab the plate Kyo noticed and placed the plate in her hand. She tried to scrub it, but she couldn't see so she handed it back to Kyo.

Then she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist

"Tohru?" he asked again

Tohru reached into the water and splashed him

"Hey!" he shouted

"Sorry I couldn't help it," she apologized

He grabbed her playfully and splashed her back, she giggled and splashed him back soon it was a water fight between the two.

The door opened, but Kyo and Tohru were too busy splashing each other

"We're home!" called Shigure

Shigure heard splashing and giggles coming from Tohru he quickly followed the sound followed by Yuki.

"Kyo what are you doing to my poor flower," Shigure said entering the kitchen "my kitchen!" he said looking at the mess around him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," said Kyo, not wanting to hear anything else from the novelist.

"But where else would my mind live when you wreck the house," said Shigure motioning to the messy kitchen.

"Sorry Shigure, it's my fault," apologized Tohru

"Don't take the blame Tohru," said Shigure

"She's telling the truth," said Kyo

"Don't push the blame on her," said Yuki glaring at Kyo

"Are you hungry?" asked Tohru grabbing the two plates of food

"Oh me!" Shigure said grabbing a plate and ignoring everyone else except Tohru "you outdid yourself tonight," Shigure said.

"Kyo helped," said Tohru

Yuki who was about to grab the other plate said "if that's so I don't want to touch it,"

"What did you say rat?" asked Kyo

"I said I didn't want to touch something a stupid cat like you made!" Yuki said back

"Why you!" Kyo said preparing for a fight

"Stop!" Tohru said getting between them "don't fight!" she exclaimed

"Fine because you said so," Yuki said

"I'm going up on the roof," said Kyo leaving the room

"I'll come too," Tohru said following

**

* * *

**

AN: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! And I'll try and update sooner. Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket


	4. Shivers

Kyo followed Tohru to the roof, he would have gone first but out of fear of Tohru slipping and falling he felt better to follow in case of any mishaps. He watched as she went up in front of him. Tohru was now fully soaked from the dish soap so her skirt and shirt stuck closely to her skin showing off her little curves.

Kyo didn't mean to watch her butt as she went up ahead of him and blushed when Tohru got to the top of the roof and leaned down with her open hand.

"Thanks," Kyo said grabbing her warm wet hand, he could have easily gone up on the roof without her help but he felt himself shiver. Not because he was cold but because…he couldn't find the word, it was unusual he was never speechless or at least rarely.

Tohru was frozen on the roof and was upset with herself of not changing out of her soaked clothes, _he's going to be so mad if I get a cold_ she thought to herself.

Another gust of cold night air hit her and she grabbed onto Kyo who for some reason wasn't as soaked as her, he was actually dry and warm. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him her body still frozen but slowly heating up.

Kyo felt shivers of pleasure and joy run through his muscular body as he pulled Tohru closer not caring she was dripping on him, then he realized she was shivering. It took him a second to realize she wasn't shivering out of pleasure she was cold and wet and no doubt she would get a cold. Kyo hated when she got sick, he loved to see her with pink cheeks and a wide smile that was his Tohru.

"Tohru why didn't you change?" asked Kyo trying not to sound harsh

"I'm fine," Tohru lied

But it was obvious the way she held on to him that she wasn't fine, Kyo thought through ways to get her warm and dry. He didn't want to let go of the girl in his arms, he wanted to hold her forever but he knew that wouldn't be good if she got sick. And then the dog and rat would blame him for not taking care of Tohru so a thought popped into his mind.

"I know your cold Tohru, I could fix you a nice warm bath," suggested Kyo

Tohru blushed at the thought but a nice warm bath would be nice, especially with Kyo. She blushed harder _where had that come from?_ She wondered, of course she knew where that would lead to she wasn't as naive as she put on.

Kyo noticed Tohru's blush and thought she had mistaken what he had said to her.

"Just a bath for you since I'm fine," he said to her hoping she would understand, truthfully he wouldn't have minded a bath with her but he didn't want to scare her away.

Tohru felt sad at not sharing a bath with him but she knew she wasn't ready for anything of those sorts; _maybe it was just the close proximity of the two of them. Or the clear night sky shining above them with little white stars. Or maybe her hormones were just way too out of control that was probably it._

"Ok I'd like that," she said to Kyo he nodded as they walked down the ladder into the hallway.

"Go and grab your clothes while I do your bath," instructed Kyo

"OK," she answered walking into her room she searched through her closet until she found a pink miniskirt and matching pink tank then she grabbed some underwear and a dry bra.

"Ok done," Kyo said entering her open bedroom she nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Kyo had outdone himself her towel was perched on a chair next to her bath, instead of a plain bath it had bubble sand he had lit two scented candles only because the lighting in here wasn't the best.

After she took of her wet clothes and placed them on the chair she slipped into the warm bath, it felt perfect she felt her muscles un tense from the stressful morning. She sat in there until the water became cold then she wrapped the big fluffy pink towel around her body and reached down to get her clothes off the chair.

Tohru's hand reached nothing but her wet clothes from earlier, _I must have left the clothes on my bed, _she thought to herself. She decided to walk to her bedroom to change but as he opened the door Kyo was standing there his back to her, he felt the heat come out of the bathroom and turned to see her in the towel. It didn't cover much except her chest and just under her bum.

"I forgot my clothes," she said

"It's on your bed right?" he asked, Tohru answered with a nod and went back into the bathroom to blow out the candles and drain the bath tub.

"Can I come in?" Kyo asked followed by a knock

Tohru opened the door a crack but then heard someone coming up the stairs so she pulled Kyo into the bathroom with her.

One candle was still lit so the room was slightly light but it was mostly dark. Tohru apologized her cheeks turned a deep crimson, Kyo ignored her apology as he suddenly felt the need to kiss her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her the kiss was wilder then any others they had experienced. Tohru lifted her hands from the towel which had been holding it up so it dropped to her feet, and her hands twisted into his deep orange hair. While his hand caressed Tohru's bare backside.

As the kiss deepened they both began moaning into each other's mouth, before Kyo and Tohru could go any farther there was a knock on the door.

"I know you two love birds are in there," Shigure said through the door

This immediately made the two stop, Tohru blushed as she quickly pulled up her towel but not before giving Kyo a good eyeful of herself.

"Could you tell me exactly what you're doing? I may be able to put it into my next novel," said Shigure.

"Get out of here you perverted dog!" called Kyo his cheeks were slightly pink from the brief make out session and what he just saw.

"I would but this is my house," Shigure said

While this was going on Tohru snuck into the corner to change

Tohru opened the bathroom door when she was fully dressed and walked past Shigure trying to hide her face from him.

Taking her blush for something more Shigure said

"Kyo how could you deflower our flower?" Shigure pretended to cry

Yuki hearing this quickly ran out of his room hoping Shigure was lying.

"We didn't you perverted dog!" Kyo shouted

"You have better not," hissed Yuki glaring at Kyo with hostile eyes

"We didn't," Tohru said calmly

All three turned to her

"See that proves it!" shouted Kyo

Yuki calmed down and said goodnight to Tohru then went to bed

Shigure wasn't sure what to believe he had defiantly heard something but instead of being on Kyo's bad side he ignored it and followed Yuki's lead by going to bed as well.

"Well good night Tohru," Kyo said before walking to his room

Tohru walked over grabbing his hand to stop him then kissed him; this was shorter than the bathroom kiss. And both wanted to relive that amazing kiss, but it was late and they knew Shigure and Yuki would be listening so this kiss had to do for now.

"I love you," Tohru said

"I love you too," answered Kyo

With that they went their separate ways, both wondering if life could ever get better than this.

**AN: I hoped you liked this chapter, and I hoped that I made Tohru and Kyo act the way they are supposed to. Also sorry for late update and I don't own Fruits Basket.**


	5. Bad Timing

**Author's Note: Long time since I updated, not because I forgot. But because my computer died, I had so many annoying virus' on my computer (so be careful!). I really wish people wouldn't waste their time making virus' but I guess it's something we got to live with. So sorry for late update. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

Next day Tohru woke up after Kyo had left for his morning run, she was slightly disappointed not to see him. As she walked down the stairs she could hear Shigure on the phone.

"I swear the two of them are up to something Hatori," he said into the phone in an unusual serous tone.

Tohru snuck past him into the kitchen she was able to sneak into the kitchen without being noticed, but she dropped a pan making a giant clanging sound. Shigure heard the clang and quickly said goodbye to Hatori and walked into the kitchen just like every morning.

"Good morning Tohru," Shigure greeted with a friendly smile. "What's for breakfast?" he asked Tohru like he hadn't just gone behind her back.

"I'm not sure yet," Tohru said looking through the fridge.

"I'm sure whatever it is will be lovely," Shigure said then walked out of the kitchen and headed towards his room for a more private and undisturbed phone call with Hatori.

Tohru finally decided to make eggs and sausages a more western meal then the Sohmas were used to but still a yummy one.

Kyo ran into the house happy to see Tohru, she was turned towards the stove as the sausages and eggs fizzled in their pans. Kyo smirked as a thought ran through his head he headed behind the brunette and wrapped his muscled arms around her slender waist.

"Morning Tohru," he said kissing her neck gently

This startled Tohru, she threw one of the pans with eggs up in the air in shock, the eggs and pan fell down. Kyo moved Tohru out of the way of the pan. But missed the eggs as the raw eggs slid down both of them.

"Sorry Kyo," apologized Tohru she felt like an idiot she was so distracted that she didn't feel Kyo's arms wrap around her waist. She didn't even hear him enter the house for that matter either.

"It's ok I didn't realize you were so concentrated on cooking," Kyo said taking the blame.

Tohru blushed Kyo was so loving in so many different ways. He wasn't like other boyfriends who told their girlfriend 'I love you' straight out. With Kyo, Tohru had to watch his every move, because everything he did had a meaning, he wasn't known for showing his feelings just like Tohru who masked her own feelings as well. This was what made them so perfect for each other; they both had to dig deeply in one another to figure the other one out.

"I guess I was," Tohru admitted after a minute.

Kyo nodded, he had lost track of the conversation looking over at Tohru, who stared back at him with her brown eyes. Both blushed at the intensity of each other's stare it was amazing how many little words were in this wordless gesture the ones that stood out the most were 'I love you'.

"What's burning?" asked Yuki stumbling into the kitchen

The sausages had started burning as the two teenagers stared deeply into one another's eyes in a loving manner.

Tohru broke out of her thoughts as the burning smell reached her nose.

"Oh no! The house is on fire!" she panicked, worry and fear spreading across her face as she filled a bucket with cold water from the sink. While this was happening Yuki who had fully awakened by Tohru's screams of panic pulled the pan off the stove. Then turned it off and ran the slightly burned sausages under cold water.

"Where's the fire?" asked Shigure entering the kitchen he looked calmer than before like he had just gotten something off his chest.

"It's taken care of," sighed Yuki

"Oh no their burnt!" exclaimed Tohru as she checked the condition of the sausages.

"Their fine Tohru," assured Kyo, to prove his point he grabbed a partly burnt sausage. It was perfectly cooked except for some char that scraped down his throat making him cough.

"Hair ball?" joked Shigure as Tohru handed Kyo a glass of water.

Koy glared at his older cousin but ignored his comment as he accepted Tohru's glass of water.

"See? Yummy," Yuki said rolling his eyes at Kyo

"Yuki!" called Yuki's outrageously dressed brother Ayame as he entered Shigure's house followed by Hatori.

"He wanted to come," Hatori said to no one in particular as he entered the kitchen.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kyo glaring at Ayame, he wasn't sure how much he could take of Shigure and Ayame in the same room together.

"Kyo kun, don't be so rude, Shigure invited us. With the promise of exciting news, all revolving around the ever growing relationship between you and Tohru. It is truly exciting, how shall we celebrate?" asked Ayame looking at the young couple.

"Celebrate what?" asked Tohru

"Well yours and Kyo's advancement to a physical level in your relationship, it really is a milestone," Ayame gleamed.

"What did you say you damn dog?" Kyo asked grabbing the novelist collar; they had pushed him too far.

"Only that I thought you two were lying, you must admit you and Tohru in the bathroom together _alone_," Shigure elongated the word 'alone' in emphasis. "Is quite suspicious. And when Yuki and I returned both you and Tohru were soaked, Tohru more than you and her clothes were clinging to her in interesting places," Shigure finished, Tohru blushed and turned away.

"We didn't do anything you perverted dog!" shouted Kyo _'not that I didn't want to'_ thought Kyo _'but even if we did it's not his business!'_

"Nothing really?" asked Ayame a little disappointed he loved a good piece of gossip, but he knew deep done Kyo wouldn't do anything to harm Tohru unless she didn't mind. But this is Tohru, innocent Tohru she would never want sex or even know what it was!

Tohru blushed harder, "I'll cook some riceballs too, it will only take a few minutes," she said hiding behind her hair.

"Ok fine, it was nothing," gave in Shigure, Kyo let go of his collar

"But from now on Yuki will be there when you two are alone," Ayame added.

"You got to be kidding," Yuki said, he had a life outside of Tohru and Kyo. He had Machi beautiful, shy, lovable Machi.

"Kidding? I think not this is serious," Shigure said backing away from a fuming Kyo.

"Foods done!" Tohru shouted frustrated pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Thank you Tohru," Ayame said as Tohru put down the food.

Everybody was silent as they eat breakfast Tohru was the first to finish.

"I have some errands I must do this morning so if you don't mind I'll excuse myself," Tohru said. She just had to get out of this house for the first time she felt suffocated and she just couldn't take it!

"Of course go do your errands," Shigure said lifting up the morning paper almost forgetting Yuki's new job to follow Tohru and Yuki.

"I'll come too!" Kyo said a little too excited, he too needed to leave. Not because he felt suffocated no, one more wrong word and he would rip someone's head off.

"Oh no you don't," Ayame said

"I'm fine Kyo, really," Tohru said trying to assure Kyo. She needed to get away from him too, to her surprise she just needed girl time.

Tohru walked to the door "Do you mind if I spend the night at Hana's?" asked Tohru without waiting for an answer she left.

**AN: Hoped you liked it, please review and I'll try and update sooner!**


	6. They're Not Gonna Get Us

**Author's Note: Sorry for late update, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

Tohru left Shigure's house deeply in thought _was it rude to leave in the middle of dinner?_ _Of course it was she was such an idiot!_ She hoped they would forgive her but they kept looking at her. Eyes filled with curiosity, the walls were closing in and_ argh she couldn't take it!_

She felt like she was suffocating and she couldn't understand why. She knew what Shigure and Ayame were suggesting that she and Kyo had done something. _So what if they had?_ Not that they did, but Tohru secretly wanted to and it scared her. Scared her more than anything, because she feared Kyo wouldn't want the same thing and that she was putting herself out there only to be hurt.

Tohru walked down to Hana's house, knowing that her mysterious friend would be waiting for her. That was always how it was, at times like this she was grateful for her friend's sixth sense; she would be able to be comforted without explaining why. Sure enough Hana stood in front of the house with a phone in her hand.

"Uo's on the way," Hana said

Tohru nodded afraid her voice would send her into tears

"What happened?!" called the blonde as she raced down Hana's block towards the house.

"I just can't be there," Tohru said

"What did the carrot head do now?" asked Arisa cracking her knuckles

"It's not him, he didn't do anything," Tohru began her eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have got myself locked in the bathroom with Kyo! Now Shigure thinks we did something and won't let us be alone together!" Tohru explained, she felt angry, angrier then the brunette had ever felt before. Usually very forgiving but at the moment she wasn't ready to forgive the novelist.

"Wait you and Kyo got locked in the bathroom and now the pervert is flipping out?" asked Arisa amused and suprised

"Well ah- wait don't call Shigure a pervert," said Tohru

"It's true though," said Hana

"I know *sigh* we didn't exactly got locked in, it was all caught up in the moment. But I swear we didn't do what Shigure and Ayame suspected," Tohru finished noticing her friend's confused glances. Hana's less clear then Arisa's but still there

"Well geeze no wonder your wound up," sighed Arisa

"Maybe we should talk to Shigure and this Ayame," said Hana, Arisa gave a slight nod and cracked her knuckles again.

"Wait! No! I'll explain later I just need to clear my head. Let's go out! Arisa tell me about Kureno and Hana you can tell me about Kazuma," said Tohru

"Ok, well nothing big has happened but we decided after I finish high school I can move in with him since I'm not thinking of going to college. Not that anyone would accept me," Arisa mumbled the last part

"I got my first kiss," Hana said with a hint of a smile

"Way to go girl!" said Arisa

"That's great Hana!" Tohru said

"Yeah," Hana's cheeks turned a very light pink

It was silent as the girls walked, the destination hadn't been spoken but they all knew where they were going; their favorite little restaurant.

After two hours of mindless gossip they parted ways, Tohru headed back to Shigure's with her head held high. She wasn't going to let Shigure's and Ayame's comments bother her.

"I'm home!" she called as she entered the small hallway

"Welcome my little flower!" called Shigure

Tohru entered the living room happy to not see Yuki's brother but disappointed that Kyo wasn't around.

"Kyo's on the roof if you're wondering," said Shigure

Tohru nodded and said a grateful thank you as she headed out to the roof. There laid the most wonderful sight her eyes had ever seen.

"Hi beautiful," Kyo said as he saw her brown head pop up from below the roof.

Tohru blushed "hey Kyo,"

She sat down beside him and leaned into his embrace

"I cleared the rumors," Kyo stated

"How?" asked Tohru wondering if he used violence. Which deep down she didn't mind as long as it was a good reason and that no one was severely hurt or even a little hurt for that matter. Maybe she didn't really support violence after all.

"Ahh it doesn't matter," he said ruffling her hair. _Yes it was violence_ she realized. "So where did you go?" he asked

"To Hana's then had lunch with her and Arisa," answered Tohru with a wide grin that took Kyo's breath away.

"How are they?" asked Kyo

"Good! Hana had her first kiss!" Tohru replied

"With who?" Kyo asked, but he could already guess who the raven head had kissed.

"Kazuma," Tohru answered

"Geeze! You know that's just plain gross! I mean first off he's like old and she's young and he's practically my father!" Kyo responded

"I guess… but doesn't love conquer all?" asked Tohru

By the way Tohru was staring at him Kyo knew that the subject had turned to their relationship. Sure he was once processed by the cat but that wasn't as bad as Kazuma and Hana at least their relationship was legal_! ..well sort of.._

"Only in some cases, and I will never accept Hana as my mom," Kyo said

"I guess it would be sort of weird," laughed Tohru "So is Yuki really going to go through on watching us?" asked Tohru deciding it was a good idea to change the subject.

"Probably not, he seemed more upset then me over this. Probably has to do with his girlfriend," Kyo said.

"Probably," agreed Tohru

Following this became silence, in a way it was peaceful and sweet as the boy and the girl breathed in and out feeling each other's love and adoration, being wrapped in one another's embrace. They both enjoyed this; the silence no longer seemed awkward. But of course silence doesn't last forever.

"I don't hear talking, you better not be deflowering Tohru. Kyo!" Shouted Shigure followed by a laugh.

"I'm not doing anything you perverted dog!" replied Kyo jumping up from his spot on the roof. And then off the roof all together, leaving Tohru alone as she listened and waited patiently for her loves return.

"Kyo I was only joking, ah Yuki are you home? Kyo looks really mad. Wait a minute Kyo you can't do that!" this followed by a crash, "No my precious computer! Kyo please I promise never to be a perverted, young, talented, gorgeous, good looking-"Shigure was cut off by a loud bang "Ow Kyo that hurt!" he whined

"Yeah well I know you're lying," Kyo responded

"True, but it's only a joke Kyo." Said Shigure followed by another crash and bang and a muttered apology from Shigure.

"Sorry about that," said Kyo pulling Tohru into another warm embrace.

Yes peace was nice when you could have it, especially when you could share it with those you love.

**A/N: Finally! I hope I caused some laughter in this chapter**


	7. It's a Date!

**Author's Note: Sorry for late update, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

It was morning, peaceful as the sun rose over the mountains waking up the world and shining colors across the land.

Kyo woke up to the sun glowing in his face; he really needed to get curtains. He got up and changed into sweats then grabbed a quick swag from the milk carton and headed for his morning run.

Only one thing was on his mind; Tohru, her smile, her hair, her eyes, her whole being. He had never felt so complete until he met her.

Of course at first she was seen as a nuisance, he couldn't believe Shigure-_ok maybe he could_- but Yuki let an innocent, naive girl into the house! Leading to her of course finding out the Sohma secret.

But what really surprised him was she accepted him monster and all she never ran away. Not when she first found out about the secret or when she saw his true self. For some reason she did quite the opposite she just loved him more.

Kyo still couldn't understand why, but he was so grateful for this luck maybe the Gods really were looking out for him after all. Not that he was religious but it seemed to explain why he had such a strange turn of events.

Kyo had grown and accepted the fact that he was less than the rest of the Sohmas but she just didn't see him that way.

As Kyo reached the edge of the woods surrounding Shigure's house he turned back glad to see Tohru's face.

Kyo entered the house and could hear the clanking of pots in the kitchen as Tohru prepared breakfast. He could feel his empty stomach grumble in anticipation for another of Tohru's treats. She was like a wizard in the kitchen everything she made was always good it seemed strange that she was merely an amateur and not a professional chef.

"Good morning," Kyo said entering the kitchen

Tohru was prepared this time as she didn't turn on the stove until she was sure where her boyfriend was, she didn't want another egg and sausage incident. She and Kyo were already being watched by Yuki and Shigure more than usual.

"Good morning Kyo! How was your run?" she asked

"Normal," he answered, he didn't want to admit that it hurt to be away from her that his heart was calling hers.

Tohru waited, hoping he would expand she knew he was a man of little words but 'normal' wasn't something her boyfriend would usual say.

"Just normal?" she asked

"What am I meant to say? No one was up, there was a warm breeze," he said and_ I missed you incredibly_ he thought.

"I guess that is normal then," she said accepting that he just wasn't in the mood for opening up after all this was Kyo she was talking about.

"So how has your morning been?" he asked taking the spot light off himself. He would give anything to hear her say something, just anything her voice gave him butterflies he hated to admit how cliché yet true it was.

"Well I got up, headed downstairs to prepare breakfast and waited for you," she said.

"You missed me?" he asked grinning

"Of course!" she said a little too loudly forgetting that they were not in the house alone. Oh but how he wished they were! "Oops!"

"It doesn't matter they should get up soon anyway," Kyo said

"But I like being alone with you," Tohru admitted

It was funny how bold she was becoming with him, but it was only with him. She hadn't been like this with Uo or Hana only Kyo but she liked it. He made her feel free.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing," he said with a smirk

"Really?" she asked her face brightening with her smile

"Yeah, hey do you want to see a movie or something later?" he asked

"Sure," she wasn't sure what there was to see but time alone with him was enough for her.

**A/N: Sorry it's short R&R please!**


	8. Dinner for Four?

**Author's Note: Sorry for late update, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

Tohru couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe that Shigure had covered for them while Yuki was out on a date with Machi.

"Thanks again Shigure!" Tohru said giving him a quick hug, Kyo watched his cousin with cautious eyes if the dog even moved his arms, he would find himself six feet under.

"No problem Tohru it's fun being bad," he said then turned to Kyo to wink at him. Kyo didn't know how to respond to this and grumbled a thank you.

"What was that?" asked Shigure lifting his hand to his ear

"I said thank you, you damn dog!" Kyo yelled

"You're welcome!" sang Shigure, Kyo groaned _great Ayame was rubbing off on Shigure_ he needed to leave soon.

"The movie will start soon, we should go," Kyo said, grabbing Tohru's hand.

"Have fun you too and don't do anything I wouldn't!" Shigure said as they left the house.

"Well that means we can do a lot of stuff then blame it on him," Kyo joked.

"That was nice of him to let us do this," Tohru responded still holding Kyo's hand. She felt safe beside him and loved.

"Yeah I guess," Kyo said

Tohru knew he was grateful, but would never admit it.

"Thanks for taking me to see Valentine's Day!" Tohru said as they walked into the movie theatre.

Kyo mumbled a no problem; he really didn't want to see another chick flick. But, _well…_the look on Tohru's face was enough to make him give in and the fact that he was away from Shigure and Yuki that wasn't bad either.

So Kyo could sit through an hour or so of mindless romance. And he actually did, including a few laughs that he didn't hide to his surprise. He liked being around Tohru she freed him of all his insecurities made him feel worthwhile. Even if it was just for a while.

"That's the best movie!" Tohru squealed happily, Kyo laughed at his girlfriend, she was the only one capable of squealing without giving him a major headache.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad," he said nonchantly.

"We don't have to go back yet, do we?" asked Tohru, she liked being out and about with Kyo. For the past week it seemed like they had to walk on eggshells in Shigure's house. That and their relationship seemed like it was dissolved whenever Yuki was around. _Where was the fun or romance in being watched almost twenty four seven?_

"Nah, why you want to see another movie?" he asked grinning down at her.

"Let's go to a restaurant!" she suggested

"But nothing beats your cooking," Kyo responded.

"But, wouldn't a meal together be the end of a perfect date?" she asked, and then Tohru realized she was asking Kyo to spend money on her. _Stupid Tohru!_ She thought to herself _how could she be so dense! Didn't she realize Kyo had spent his own money on tickets to a movie he obviously didn't want to see, but was dragged in by you none the less!_

"I'm sorry!" she burst out, "I didn't mean to beg, I thought it would be nice! Please forgive me!" she shouted

Kyo laughed in response and Tohru blushed in embarrassment forgetting she was still in the movie theatre. "It's ok Tohru I don't mind, I'm just saying their cooking isn't any better than yours," he explained.

"Are you sure? Because I can pay for it!" she suggested taking out her orange wallet with a cat on it; a gift from Kagura after finally accepting that Kyo belonged with Tohru.

"No you deserve a nice dinner date, we haven't had one of those yet," Kyo realized. Sure they had dinner every night, usually in the company of Yuki and Shigure and sometimes by themselves. But they never went out to a fancy restaurant or any restaurant for that matter.

"Ok, so when are we going?" she asked a wide smile growing on her face.

"As soon as possible if you want," Kyo said smiling back.

"Ok!" she agreed grabbing onto his hand as they headed out of the theatre dogging people as they headed to their seats for the next movie.

Tohru and Kyo weren't really sure of where they were going as they walked the streets aimlessly.

"This should have been planned better," Kyo stated as they walked through crowds of people. It was growing late and both of them were walking an unfamiliar street; they had been dropped off at the theatre by Shigure (Yes, he's allowed to drive).

"I'm sorry I didn't realize!" Tohru apologized again, thinking it was her fault they were walking around in a strange neighborhood.

"It's fine, look we'll ask this guy," Kyo suggested pointing to a man who walking past them.

"Uh Sir," Kyo grunted out sir, he hated using the word but nonetheless had to if he wanted to get to a restaurant.

"Yeah?" the man asked

"Is there a restaurant around here?" asked Kyo

"Yeah, a block down," the man pointed.

"Thank you!" Tohru thanked smiling widely

"No problem," the man said as he went back to his walk.

"OK a block away, at least we won't starve," said Kyo.

When they reached the restaurant, an all too familiar couple were in a deep conversation, leaning towards each other from their spots across the small table. The blonde was easily recognized as one of Tohru's best friends Uo. Sitting across from the blonde was Kureno; Uo's boyfriend.

"I guess were weren't the only ones who decided a dinner date would be nice," Kyo said as he waited for the sever to take them to their table.

Tohru nodded in response, part of her wanted to say hi to Uo, but the more reasonable part knew it wouldn't be the best idea. Uo was on a date, with the guy of her dreams; there was no way Tohru would interrupt them.

"This way," the male sever said leading the couple to the table that was parallel to Uo's and Kureno's.

Tohru noticed that Kureno and Uo were both deep in conversation and hadn't noticed the couple sit by them.

"You ok?" asked Kyo as he picked up the menu, he frowned the prices were high. He knew he could pay for them being a Sohma gave him tons of money, but still he'd have to dig deep into his savings tonight.

"Yeah, are you?" tohru asked as she lifted up her menu. "Wow this is expensive," she commented.

"Yeah," Kyo said gulping down the expensive water

It was no wonder Kureno was here, he had saved every penny since birth as he never needed to spend it as he grew up taking care of Akito.

"Do you want to go?" asked Tohru

"No, we're here, let's enjoy this meal, but next time let's plan better," he said.

Tohru nodded in reply as she looked down at the menu, she would enjoy this meal. This overly expensive meal.

"Tohru it that you?" asked a voice

**A/N: Yes not my best cliffy, still R&R please!**


End file.
